Furballed love
by Pathatlon
Summary: Never could 10 hamsters create so much havoc as they did at Hogwarts. The one called Hermione gets pregnant and now everyone thinks it's the real Hermione. PG for implied sex SSHG REVISED -END
1. Default Chapter

**Summery: **Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their seventh year. Hagrid gets a great load of hamsters and asks the trio to take care of them.

Each hamster is named after a Gryffindor seventh year student, and suddenly the one called Hermione gets pregnant. So Harry and Ron talks about the pregnant Hermione, not telling that it's a hamster, teachers overhears about it and think Hermione Granger, their lovely student, is screwing ever single seventh year Gryffindor male!

I honestly don't know how long a hamster is pregnant, so I just pretend that it is seven months. Most unlikely, but I need it for the plot ;-)

**Title: **Furballed Love

ALSO, this story has been revised. It used to be called** "Sky of Hamsters"**

**Story:**

"They're just so small!" Hagrid cried out lovingly.

"Why do you have them? I didn't know you liked the small ones too," Ron said taking a closer look at one of them.

"Why's that one locked up while the others are loose?" Harry questioned and opened the cage.

"Oh no! Don't!" Hagrid hurried to say and Harry closed the cage again. "That's the female," he said looking at it proudly.

"That's totally disgusting! One female and nine males!" Hermione shuddered disgusted.

"And it looks just like you!" Harry pointed out.

"No it doesn't!" Hermione moved closer and looked at the fury thing. "Well, point well taken," she mumbled and walked a bit away.

"Hagrid, don't sit down or you'll squeeze one of them!" Ron hurried to say, as Hagrid was about to take seat.

"Devilish small animals," he let out a small chuckle, "they're everywhere…"

"Hagrid, you usually stick to… larger animals and more dangerous ones. Do you know anything about hamsters? Will the male hamsters kill each other or something?" Hermione gazed horrified at two hamsters who seemed to fight.

"Naa, Hermione, they're just playing," Hagrid smiled by the sight of the two hamsters.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Hermione informed dubiously.

"Is that blood?" There was a knock and Ron had fallen to the ground, fainting.

"Oh Ron! It's hamsters!" Hermione separated the two hamsters with difficulty.

"So Hagrid, why did you ask us to get down here? You don't want us to teach them English or something, do you?" Harry let out a small laugh, though there was a serious hint of anxiety to it.

"No, no, no," said Hagrid calmly, "I want you to take care of them," he smiled brightly and the three students looked disgusted, well almost. Ron looked quite happy.

"Hagrid, it's a really big responsibility, there's so many…" Hermione told and tried to view all the hamsters.

"Yeah, and besides, Crookshank might eat them or something," Ron's face darkened.

"Of course he won't! That is if they are purely animals," she smirked at her friends.

"Are we allowed to have hamsters? Where are we going to put them?" Harry asked while reaching for one of the hamsters to pet.

"Don't you worry 'bout tha'!" Hagrid walked over to a small table where several books lay on.

"Here, books about hamsters!" He loaded of at least ten books about hamsters, into Hermiones embrace.

"Oh yeah, give them to me," Hermione said sardonically, but with a small smile.

"Ten books? They are so small, how can they fill out ten books?" Ron looked disbelievingly at the books in Hermiones embrace.

"Well, I really need to get on with my job, you best be going now. Thank you for taking care of them," Hagrid tried to catch the hamsters and put them into two cages.

"Don't you think they want privacy or something?" Ron asked dumbfounded and looked at the two mass crowded cages. The third cage was containing the female.

"They're hamsters, why would they want privacy?" Hermione questioned and shrank the books, and put them into her pocket.

"Take care of them!" Hagrid wished and dried his eyes.

"Yeah," the three mumbled in unison and got a cage each.

"Wonder why he won't keep them himself," Harry wondered out loud when they had left Hagrid's Hut.

"They're probably too small," Ron snorted with laughter.

"I'm head girl, I have my own room. We can keep them in there." The Dream Team entered Hermiones private room. One great living room, one big, marbled, bathroom, one bedroom with a fantastic bed and then a small library sort of room.

"Put them in the library," Hermione loved the sound of having her own library.

"You can hardly call it a library," Ron informed as they walked into the room. It was a square room with three bookshelves covering the walls. Then there was a couch and the last wall, the door and a table. Only one shelf had contained books, Hermione didn't have that many, mostly school books and then a bit light reading about school, potions, charms, whatever.

"Should we duplicate the cages? It seems so cramped," Ron suggested.

"Well, I guess we could use another cage," Hermione wrinkled her nose, "we have to get the hamster out, shut the door," Hermione commanded and Harry shut the door. Hermione let out the female, and duplicated the cage. "Now," she got the female and put it into the cage again. "Put some of them into the last cage," Hermione opened the cage and Harry and Ron found a couple of hamsters.

"Look! One of the is using the wheel!" Ron exclaimed excited and pointed at one of the hamsters.

"Come on, we need to get to know them. If the girl escapes then how do we know how to find her?" Hermione looked at the hamsters interested.

"Well, the girl is easy, she got really bushy hair. She reminds me of you, Herm. Can we call her Hermione Granger? Please, please, please," Harry pleaded and Hermione let out a laugh.

"Fine! But the black one with white ears is called Harry Potter then!"

"What about me?" Ron asked and picked one out. "The killer one is called Ronald Weasley! Look! It keeps attacking the white one! We should call that Draco Malfoy!" They all laughed and Hermione moved Ron the hamster into another cage.

"Okay, black one with white dots is Ron Weasley, black with white ears is Harry Potter, the female, bushy one, is Hermione Granger and the completely white is Draco Malfoy," they all sniggered.

"That fat one, yeah, that's totally Goyle! Crabbe, the one in the wheel."

"Naa mate, he's exercising, that can't be Crabbe," Ron pointed out and smiled.

" Point taken," Harry laughed.

"That one is Crabbe," Hermione pointed at a brown hamster with black circles around its eyes.

"Come," Harry got out the female and duplicated the cage into three more. "Okay, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy goes down here," Hermione and Ron found the three hamsters and put them in the cage. Meanwhile, Harry conjured some papers and a pen and wrote the hamsters names, and then he attached it on the cages.

"Harry and Ron gets their own cage too," Ron insisted and put the two hamsters in a cage too.

"Five hamsters left," Hermione notes and looked at them, "one empty cage left…"

"The little one, that's Neville," Harry got out the smallest hamster from the cage and put it into the other one. "And…" he looked at the last four hamsters, "Seamus," Harry got out a brown hamster with a white rear.

"Dean," Ron found a white hamster with brown spots, which he put into the cage with Seamus and Neville.

"Good," Hermione said looking at the last two hamsters. "What should we call the last ones?" Harry was writing nametags and shrugged his shoulders and Ron was reaching for one of them, to get a closer look.

"The black one is professor Snape," Ron laughed.

"Cool," said Harry.

"The last one is… Lavender,"

"It's a male…" Hermione pointed out grinning.

"So?" Ron asked innocently.

"Fine, Lavender and professor Snape," Hermione wrote the names and attached the paper on the cage.

"Move Dean into Lavenders cage and professor Snape over to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said and so they did.


	2. 2

**Chapter two**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would hurry off to Hermione's Head Girl rooms every time it was possible. They'd check up on the hamsters and play with them while doing they homework and talking.

"What are Lavender and Malfoy doing?" Ron eyed the two hamsters carefully. They knew the hamsters by now and could easily recognise them from each other. Hermione had conjured a sandbox, though only with hay and straw in it, for the hamsters to socialise in.

"Ew! They're both boys!" Hermione shrieked disgusted and tried her best to pull them apart.

"Maybe Lavender has forgotten that because of her… his name," Ron said mysteriously and Harry let out a small laugh.

"Wow Hermione, what do you think you're doing!" Harry grabbed the little hamster, which was on its way over to Professor Snape.

"She seems to like Professor Snape," Ron noted his two friends, earning a horrified look from Hermione.

"No she doesn't!" Hermione said coldly, though a bit too fast, "She likes Dean," Hermione pointed at Dean, who was playing with one of the wheels.

"I don't know, Hermione. I've seen her twinkle towards Ron a couple of times," Harry admitted and the human Ron flushed a deep red. "Maybe she's a player," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, being with all the males," Ron said, laughing.

"No she's not!" Hermione gazed at hamster-Hermione who was on her way over to Neville, "okay maybe a little," she giggled.

-

Months went by at December crept in on them.

"Is Hermione looking a bit fatter or is it just me?" Ron asked and looked at hamster-Hermione.

"You think she's pregnant?" Harry asked worried and looked at hamster-Hermione too. Hermione was lying in her cage, sleeping, she had definitely gained weight.

"Oh no! How could we let this happen? We're not prepared for babies!" Human-Hermione cried out nervously. "Who's going to deliver it!" Hermione wailed, "I can't give up my studies and-"

"It's a hamster, I'm sure we'll manage," Harry calmed Hermione down.

"Who do you reckon is the father?" Ron looked at the males; they were out in the 'playground' having fun.

"Dunno, she's been flirting with them all," Harry leaned back tiredly, gazing boringly at all the males.

"Shouldn't we question how she got pregnant?" Hermione asked and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Can't remember we ever leaving them alone, at least not with Hermione," Ron wondered.

"I think we left them alone a week ago or something, remember? Someone knocked on the door and we all went to check it out?" Harry considered.

"But we were only gone for, what? Two second?" Said Ron.

"Well, they're hamsters, maybe two seconds is enough…" Hermione spoke hesitative. "We can't even be sure she's pregnant."

"She's fat," Harry commented.

"We could ask Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test," Ron suggested and Hermione fell backwards in a great laugh.

"Oh Ron you're so adorable!" She mumbled and shook her head.

"We're not allowed to have other animals than cat, toad or owl, remember? This is our little secret," Harry smiled and padded hamster-Dean. "ARG!" Harry screamed.

"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison surprised.

"It peed on me!" Harry put the hamster into the playground again, and used a cleaning spell on himself. "Disgusting animals…" he mumbled.

"I just thought of something!" Hermione got up. "Maybe we CAN ask for a pregnancy test," she smiled greatly. "We can enlarge its… you know… pee… and then it might work…"

"Yeah, go right ahead. Don't you think she would look oddly at you?" Harry grinned.

"I'll just tell it's for your owl or something…" Hermione proposed and got up. "Come on," the three of them gathered the hamsters and put them into their cages.

"You stay here, Hermione, we'll be right back," Harry and Ron said and Hermione nodded. The two students made their way to Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it with you now? Broken bones? Dementors?" Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at the two students.

"No, Madam Pomfrey, we just wanted a pregnancy test," trust Ron to always approach stupidly. Madam Pomfrey stopped her tracks and gasped. Her eyes immediately searched for the third part of the trio.

"It's… it's for my owl…" Harry said, hesitatingly.

"Really?" Madam Pomfrey looked dubiously at the Harry and Ron.

"Yes, you see, she's fat," Harry informed and the Nurse looked at Harry.

"Mr. Potter if you worry about your… owl being pregnant then perhaps you should send her up here and I can take a look at her alone," silence followed this.

"But can't we just have a pregnancy test?" Ron asked softly, but the Nurse only shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Weasley," she informed. The two students gave up trying to convince her to give them one, because Madam Pomfrey could usually never be swayed once she had made up her mind. Unfortunately.

"You really think Hermione is pregnant?" Ron asked nervously and stopped Harry and his walking, as they made their way away from the Hospital Wing.

"I don't know," Harry said tiredly. "It seems that way. She's gained weight, the only question is –"

"Who's the father," Ron supplied with a sigh. "I wish Madam Pomfrey would have given us that pregnancy test. It would make it a lot easier for Hermione…"

"Yeah. Who do you think it is?" Harry asked and tried to smother a yawn.

"I don't know. I don't think that it's Malfoy. She liked to fool around with him, but that was last month or something," Ron smiled and shook his head, "she's been leering to professor Snape a lot, thinks she got it in for him," Ron let out a laugh. "Or Neville, she seems to like him too. Dean perhaps? Hermione seems to be a master in flirting, if she wants Professor Snape, she'll get him!"

"It could be anyone by the way she's fooling around. I reckon that it's Professor Snape though, maybe Malfoy. Professor Snape, yeah," Harry decided it was Professor Snape.

"You think Professor Snape is the father? Guess you're right, they have been… very… something," they continued walking. How unfortunate it was considering Harry and Ron had stopped just by the Staff Room, where the door was ajar, letting everyone hear their conversation.

"Is Miss Granger pregnant?" Professor Flitwick asked feeling slightly dizzy.

"Severus, what do you have to say to yourself?" Minerva had turned towards Severus, who was sitting just as stiff in a chair. Her lower lip was quivering dangerously.

"I haven't touched that girl!" He blurted out, horrified.

"Then would you mind explaining who has gotten Miss Granger pregnant?" Professor McGonagall screamed for full lunges.

"What is going on?" A calm voice asked and all heads turned towards the door.

"Albus!" Minerva looked like she was about to cry. "Miss Granger is pregnant! We heard Harry and Ron talk about it just moments ago!" Minerva started crying and Albus looked surprised.

"Miss Granger, pregnant? Impossible Minerva," Albus comforted her politely.

"It's true Albus," Silvia Sprout said sadly, "Young misters Potter and Weasley talked about it. They said Severus might be the father," she dared not to meet Severus's eyes. Albus looked at Severus surprised.

"Severus, is this true? Have you been knocking up a student?" Dumbledore asked and Severus cringed by his choice of words.

"And I thought he hated her!" Cried Minerva.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN DOING ANYTHING WITH MISS GRANGER!" Severus yelled and jumped to his feet. "You only heard Mr Potter and Weasley say that the girls has been looking oddly at me, that doesn't mean we've… you know. Besides, you heard what they said, she's been flirting with Dean, Neville and Seamus…" Severus crossed his arms while looking at the other teachers coldly.

"She's even been with Mr Malfoy and now she's after Severus" Flitwick squeaked and Albus looked really ill.

"So she's been with all the seventh years?" Minerva said disbelievingly.

"Albus!" A voice called and in came Poppy, the medi-witch of Hogwarts.

"Poppy, we just overheard Misters Weasley and Potter telling talking about a visit they had paid you," informed Minerva, praying that it wasn't true.

"That's why I'm here," the medi-witch calmed herself down somewhat. "They asked for a pregnancy test," loud gasps were heard, "and said it was for Mr. Potter's owl! Though he hesitated before saying it! I think it was for Miss Granger," silence.

"Severus, I'd like to see you on my office…" Albus requested, calmed.

"I swear I haven't touched the girl! I haven't even looked at her!" Severus exclaimed horrified. He seemed to be reaching breaking point.

"I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding," Albus tried to calm everyone down, though it didn't seem to work. "Well, the Christmas vacation is above us, I'd like the head of houses to check up on who's staying and who's not. See you tomorrow," and then Albus wandered off.

Severus hurried after him.

"Albus, I swear on my living soul!" Severus said exasperated as he followed with the headmaster towards his office.

"Yes, yes, yes, Severus. It's quite okay. She is of age," Albus's eyes twinkled heartily.

"What?" Severus asked surprised, he must've heard wrong.

"I said: she is of age," Albus repeated smugly.

"Oh god! I would never touch her! Of age or not! She's too…" He trailed off looking disgusted. "It doesn't matter. The point is I haven't done anything with Miss Granger, goodnight Headmaster," Severus turned down another corridor, leading to a staircase down to the dungeons.

* * *

**Review or I'll send hamster-Snape at you! Wait, you'd probably like that! Damn... Or no, you want the real Snape!**


	3. 3

**Aye. This story will be moving in a quick pace. There won't be much details or anything, because it's the plot that counts. I'm sure I could do better by going into details and everything, but I don't see this plot as a detailed and long story. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing the past ones.****

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

The vacation was upon them and only a very few number of student were going to stay in the vacation. No one from Slytherin was staying, but two Ravenclaw, three Hufflepufs and the Dream Team from Gryffindor.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore greeted the student at lunch. All the other students had left just after breakfast. "We're so few so I thought we should eat together," the students neared the head table and took a seat.

"So Hermione," Harry mumbled quietly, "we haven't seen you in a while since Ron and I have been at Quidditch practise," Harry gave a curt smile. True, they hadn't seen each other except in classes. Hermione had taken care of the hamsters in around ten days without help from Ron or Harry.

"Yes, how is… THINGS progressing?" Ron asked hinting to the pregnant hamster.

"Do you think he means about the pregnancy?" Minerva whispered quietly to Albus and Severus. The other teachers seemed to eves drop on the Dream Teams conversation too.

"Good, good. It's definitely a yes," Hermione took a bite of her ration.

"Oh God! She IS pregnant!" Minerva tried her best to keep her voice in a whisper.

"Minerva, calm down. I'm sure Miss Granger will reveal everything when she's ready," Albus calmed her.

"It's not like we won't notice it either," Severus snorted. "She'll be as large as en elephant!"

"Have you found out who the… is?" Ron asked interested.

"No," Hermione spoke and Minerva shrieked. Hermione looked at the transfiguration professor surprised, just like everyone else.

"Sorry, I think I saw a… mouse," Minerva blushed lightly.

"What I was saying, I don't think we'll know… until… the… package has been delivered," Hermione spoke in a casual voice, just so no one would suspect anything. People always suspects things when it is said in a whisper.

"Delivering the package?" Ron said dimly, "what pack… ohhh… yeah… okay…" he tried to smother a grin.

"I have a headache, didn't get much sleep last night. See you later?" Hermione got up.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said and Hermione left.

"She's pregnant! Oh god! It's you're fault Severus!" Minerva screamed after lunch had finished.

"Damn it woman! I've never touched the girl!" Severus yelled back furiously.

"I don't believe you! What next? You try and make me believe that Hermione haven't flirted with you?" She sniffed coldly.

"She hasn't! I swear!" Severus felt like stunning Minerva.

"You heard what Ron and Harry said, she's been leering at you for quite a while, you've been flirting and all that stuff!"

"They're obviously blind! Maybe you should talk with your dear Gryffindor and ask about the story!"

"And do what? Find out how many times you two…" Minerva sank into a chair in the staff room.

"What's going on? Why doesn't anyone believe me? I haven't touched the damn girl! I haven't have sex or anything with her!" Severus sighed annoyed. "I'm going to my office!"

"I HOPE THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Minerva warned and Severus mumbled furiously under his breath and sounded quite like a nasty curse.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

The trio spent their day playing with the hamsters.

The teachers spent their day screaming their heads of (that was only Minerva and Severus) and arguing/talking about Hermione Granger.

"I've forgotten my wand," Hermione noted, "I'll see you in the Great Hall," Hermione hurried back to her rooms to get her wand.

"I seriously think it's Snape, I can't help it," Ron said as they walked around a corner.

"Harry, Ron!" Albus greeted the two boys. He was standing with Minerva and Severus.

"Professors," the two boys greeted politely.

"So, where's miss Granger?" Minerva asked trying her best to sound happy.

"She forgot her wand in her rooms, she'll…" Harry didn't get to finish the sentence because Hermione rounded the corner and stumbled into them.

"Professors," Hermione greeted happily, "Harry, Ron, coming? I'm so hungry I feel like I could eat a horse!" Hermione let out a small giggle and hurried off with Harry and Ron.

"Albus! Did you hear what Harry and Ron said before turning around the corner?" Minerva asked moodily.

"Yes I heard. Severus, are you sure…"

"I AM DAMN SURE! I haven't touched her; I mean it! I haven't touched her, ever!" Severus said furiously.

"What a shame!" Albus said and walked towards the Great Hall with the two teachers.

"Albus, you think it's good that Severus has been with Hermione?" Minerva asked surprised and a bit mad too.

"I haven't-" Severus was cut off.

"Of course I do. Hermione is the most brilliant ever attending Hogwarts in over fifty years! She could be great with Severus," the wizard chuckled.

"Please no, I reall-" Again Severus was cut off.

"Albus! How dare you think Severus should be with my student?"

"I would never be with-" Severus tried once more.

"Well, perhaps when she leaves Hogwarts their love will bloom more obviously."

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO SHUT UP! I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH MISS GRANGER! And it will never happen either!" Severus screamed and the whole castle fell silent.

"Severus, really. Your yells could wake up the dead," Albus chuckled and walked into Great Hall.

"I swear headmaster, please trust me…" Severus seemed to be on the edge of crying.

"There, there Severus," Albus padded him on the back before walking up to the table.

……..

"Professor Snape, potatoes?" Hermione asked politely, and sent the bowl of potatoes towards him. Severus eyed her suspiciously. "I haven't hexed them or anything," she said calmly when she noticed him gazing at her. He snorted at her quietly.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

"Do you think she's using a spell to cover up her pregnancy? She doesn't seem very fat to me," Minerva asked while watching the Dream Team in beginning of February.

"Yes, it seems so, doesn't it?" Albus sighed heavily, "Maybe we should talk with her?"

* * *

**Please review **


	4. 4

**Chapter four**

"Professor Snape?" Hermione opened the door to the dungeons quietly. "Hello?" She walked into the potions room and nearly had a heart attack when a drawling voice spoke.

"Miss Granger," professor Snape said and exited his office.

"Professor Snape I just wanted to ask you a question," Hermione bit her lower lip cautiously; she was trembling slightly. She met his gaze and saw how horrified he seemed to be, he broke their eye battle and Hermione gasped quietly. No one had ever won over professor Snape in an eye battle before! "Are you okay?" She asked politely and walked towards professor Snape. He immediately jumped back looking slightly paler than before.

"What do you want?" He tried to ask coldly, though his voice wasn't very deceiving, he sounded more frightened than vicious.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned, she had never seen him like that before.

"Nothing, what is your purpose?" Hermione noticed that he was trembling.

"I just wanted to ask you a question about the assignment," Her voice was calm and she never took her eyes away from his. She wondered frantically what was wrong with him. "You look ill, shall I take you to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked and then the professor collapsed.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Do you think Hermione is at the library?" Ron asked Harry, they had hoped to find Hermione in her head girl rooms, but she wasn't there.

"I think she's with professor Snape. She said something earlier about wanting to talk with him," Harry shrugged his shoulder and the pair disappeared.

"She's- she's with Sev-Severus?" Minerva stuttered horrified. Once again the teachers had overheard a conversation, between Harry and Ron – how conveniently!

"I don't know what to say. But it's been going on for so long, I'm truly sorry Minerva," Flitwick comforted her. Flitwick himself seemed out of place too.

"I'm sure they'll be happy together," Sprout nodded carefully with a vague smile, "it just takes time to… you know… come out."

"They can't be in a relationship, Severus has been denying it for months!" Minerva screamed.

"Now, now Minerva. You know Severus just as well as I do, he would never tell a living soul about his love-life," Albus padded her gently on the back and chuckled lightly.

"I am going to tell that man a thing or two, right now!" And then Minerva left to seek out Severus in the dungeons. Albus hurried after her with Flitwick and Sprout who was telling how bad idea it was to go down there.

**BACK WITH THE UNCONCIOUS POTIONS PROFESSOR:**

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked and hurried over to her professor who lay on the cold floor. "Wake up!" She shook him gently. "What am I going to do?" She checked his pulse - he was still alive. "Phew, at least he's not dead," she mumbled. "Water," she mumbled and conjured some water. "Come on, professor, wake up…" Hermione dipped her hand it the water, and then slapped his cheeks gently. He opened his eyes for a short second and then closed them again." That's good, open them again," Hermione spoke with a silly voice.

"Are you an angel?" He asked in what reminded of a very drunken voice.

"Eh…" Hermione blushed and the man lying in front of her sprang to his feet and screamed.

"MISS GRANGER!" He screamed furiously. Too little blood in his head, disorientation hit him and he stumbled a bit, Hermione caught him and helped him get up.

"Come on professor, sit down," she said sweetly and walked with him over to his chair.

"Leave me alone," he asked disorientated and tried to pull away from her.

"Please professor, I don't want anything bad to happen," Hermione told from her heart and met her professor's gaze.

"What makes you think anything bad will happen?" He asked still a bit dizzy.

"Well, you just fainted, who knows when it'll happen again," Hermione gave a curt smile

"Yes, who knows? I'll be fine, you just hurry off," Severus smiled vaguely and sunk back into the chair.

"Good to hear. I just wanted to know if it is okay if I make the essay a bit longer?"

"Yes, yes," he sighed, "the buttons in your shirt is open," Severus informed and Hermione looked down her chest and saw that you could see her… flesh (if you know what I mean ;-)

"From when I helped you over to the chair," Hermione blushed.

"Of course," he said carelessly. Hermione shook her head and began buttoning her blouse when the door crashed open and Minerva, along with Albus, Flitwick and Sprout, froze in the doorway, by the sight of a trashed looking Severus sitting in the chair, and a Hermione Granger buttoning her blouse. Minerva fell to the floor unconsciously, and Sprout looked like she was on her way of fainting too.

"Why is everyone fainting?" Hermione asked as Albus bended down to help Minerva up from the floor.

"Mi-miss G-G-Granger, w-what are you d-doing here?" Minerva asked trying her best not to faint again.

"I just needed to ask professor Snape a question about an essay," Hermione looked back at her potions professor. "Are you okay? You look a little pale," Hermione looked at Minerva who was being steadied by Albus and Sprout.

"Yes, yes, off you go," she tried to smile, but it came out pretty vague and then Hermione rushed off.

"Severus," Minerva said in a calm voice. "I won't tolerate this anymore. She's my student, my best student. If you tell me the truth I will let you continue your relationship, I just want to know the truth!" Minerva tried to steady her voice, but it ended with a scream.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and looked dimly at Minerva.

"You and her! What were you doing five minutes ago?"

"Minerva what are you insinuating? That miss Granger and I had sex?" Severus woke up from his haze.

"You look like… and she buttoned her blouse!" Minerva bellowed furiously.

"Minerva! How dare you think I would ever-"

"Severus! Everything is against you! Everything points to you having a relationship with MY student! Just admit it!"

"I won't admit something that isn't true!" Severus spat back annoyed, "I had fainted and she helped me up. Doing so her blouse… you know…"

"Opened itself?" Minerva asked sarcastically.

"Okay that's it. All of you get out! I have a splendid headache!"

"And I thought sex cured headaches," Albus chuckled, but his chuckles faded when he saw Snape reach for his wand. Everyone hurried out quickly and left Severus to himself. When everyone had left, Severus was left alone to himself and his thoughts.

"Why do they think I'm involved with miss Granger? She's a little clever witch, a little annoying miss know-it-all. Gryffindors pride, Hogwarts pride. She's not even pretty. Mudblood. Annoying, spends all her time in the library… She's so… so… she's… She's… fantastic," Severus ended dreamily. "No, I didn't mean that."

* * *

**Oohhh, looks like little Sevvie-kins is getting affected by these unfortunate events. Good for him, or bad. I suppose considering from which point of view you're looking from. From Minerva's it sucks, but... oh... I mean... You DARE leave without reviewing!**


	5. 5

**Chapter five **

"When is Hermione giving birth? Next month? In two months?" Harry asked Ron. They had just, believe it or not, been in the library to study.

"Hermione thinks it's in two months, she's gotten really big. You reckon it's more than one?"

"Yeah, bound to be…"

A few months passed by quietly.

Hermione the Hamster had given birth to five small hamster children, all black.

"Okay, professor Snape is the father," Ron said looking at the little balls, which were the hamster babies.

"They look ugly and… ugly," Harry took a closer look on them.

"Come on, don't be so cruel," Hermione said, "and don't touch them. Give them some privacy," Hermione dragged Ron and Harry into her living room. "Have you noticed how strange professor Snape is acting lately?" Hermione took a seat in her couch.

"He's always acting strange, Hermione," Ron said informingly while Harry conjured some tea.

"I don't know. Just because in the beginning of February I went down to the dungeons, he just seemed so edgy. You remember me telling about it? He passed out and all?"

"Yeah, I remember you told us," said Harry.

"Yes, well, he's been acting really odd towards me since. Like he's afraid of me, or something. I'm not quite sure. I think he's ill or something…" Hermione sighed sadly and stared into open space.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't worry about that. It's Snape, he's unpredictable in a… predictable way… something like that. Just forget him," Harry smiled and Hermione settled with the story.

Hermione had just finished her last exam, when professor Dumbledore called her to the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said with a vague smile. "The headmaster wishes to see you, he's over there," Madam Pomfrey led Hermione to the far end of the hospital wing, where professor Dumbledore and McGonagall awaited.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted, though this time he seemed a bit blue unlike his usual attitude.

"Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall," Hermione greeted politely.

"You should take a seat, in case… something… happens…" Dumbledore gestured towards the bed.

"Okay…" Hermione said vaguely and took a seat in the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Miss Granger," the old wizard sighed heavily, "it is about your parents…" Everything seemed to blacken in Hermiones head. She knew what he was going to say, she had feared it since the rise of Voldemort. A lump settled in her throat. Hermione only registered a bit of what the headmaster told her. She had been right: Voldemort had killed her parents.

"Miss Granger, are you alright? The baby?" Hermione got out of bed. What was he talking about? What baby?

"I need to be alone," she started to cry and hurried off.

"What about her baby?" Minerva asked after Hermione had left.

"Ask Harry and Ron to check up on her, maybe Severus too. Since they're together he should comfort her…" Albus sighed again and left.

……………

There was three days until the Graduation Party, and Hermione spent them by crying while Harry and Ron comforted her.

"Severus, shouldn't you be with Hermione?" Sprout asked over dinner. All the teachers now knew that he was in a… "Relationship," with miss Granger.

"Why?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Severus! Why do you keep denying it?"

"Minerva, for heaven's sake! Everybody! Miss Granger and I has been caught in some unlucky situations, now I suggest you go ask her if she want me by her side, I'm sure she'll say no!" And then Severus left the Great Hall.

All students had left for the summer vacation, except the seventh years, which were staying until the Graduation Party.

"Hermione," Harry spoke quietly and neared her bed. "I'm staying at Hogwarts through the vacation, professor Dumbledore asked if you wanted to stay too?" Hermione started her quiet sobs again.

"Yes…" she sobbed and pulled the duvet over her head and hid.

"I'll just go find him and tell him. Ron is in the living room," and then Harry left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had known each other seven years. Harry and Ron both found it wise to hang out in Hermione head girl rooms. Even though they didn't talk, then Hermione knew they were there and that was something they knew she appreciated.

Hermiones house was destroyed; there was nothing to go back to. Nothing at all.

**

* * *

**

Gaaah! I know! I always kill her parents! I just can't take it when they're alive, because then I have to write letters and... well, now they're dead. She's not written to be sad about it too much, because it's not in the plot. Hell,I could finish off everyone, almost, and it wouldn't matter. So, her parents are out of the way, come dance with me by reviewing. Woohoo! Dancing around the camp fire with the Evil Mushroom


	6. the end

**Gaaah! Last chapter. Enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews!****

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

The Graduation Party was upon them, and Hermione found herself facing the large crowd of loving parents and happy students, sooner that she really wanted.

"Miss Granger, how are you holding it up?" McGonagall asked, concerned.

"Not good, but I'll survive I guess…" she trailed off with a small unhappy sigh. Actually, she felt like hexing everyone.

"Good. Harry and Ron tells me you been in your rooms all the time, eating ice cream," she smiled an uplifting smile to Hermione and Hermione blushed lightly.

"Yes, I really felt like eating ice-cream and cookies, candy, you name it," she met her professor's gaze briefly.

"You're a brave young woman, Hermione. If there's anything you ever wish to talk about, you must know that you can come to me," McGonagall informed her and let a tear fall. Hermione smiled in appreciation to McGonagall.

"I will," Hermione pursed her lips and smiled vaguely. Neville's grandmother interrupted them and then Hermione was on her own. Hermione met with the Weasleys, who told how much they cared and so on. In the end Hermione felt so exhausted and emotional bewildered, she felt like she could sleep for a week.

"Professor Dumbledore, I just wanted to inform that I'm going to bed. I'm really exhausted," she gave him a weak smile and then she left.

"WATCH WHERE YO-" professor Snape stopped speaking when he saw whom he had bumped into.

"Hello professor," Hermione gave him curt smile, she wondered if he was still afraid of her.

"Miss Granger," he said curtly and hurried off. Hermione found herself wondering what was wrong with the man, before she continued towards her head girl rooms. Though, Hermione soon decided to go visit her potions professor. She knew that he wasn't the most social type and that he would, probably, retreat to the dungeons as soon as possible. And she was right. Not a minute after she had stepped into the potion room, professor Snape walked in, but stopped when he saw her.

"Miss Granger," he gulped nervously, what did she want? To make her final move on him? She was staying throughout the vacation; they would see each other often. His heart pounded faster by the thought of her making a move on him. He felt trapped.

"Professor," Hermione said in a silky voice, "I knew you wouldn't stay up there for long, so I thought I'd give you some company. I'm not into socialising right now either…" she watched him like a hog, as he walked over to claim his usual seat. Hermione moved her chair closer to him and he moved away. "Is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked wonderingly. Every time she came within 2,5 metres he would move away.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" He asked feeling slightly hot and very uncomfortable. _'Pull yourself together Severus! She's a student! No, not anymore, now she's a woman. She's still too young! But she likes me! Interesting, wonder what she would do if I- noooooo! Don't think like this! She's not interested; I got it all wrong! It's been too long since I've been with a woman, I can't even tell the difference to a polite smile and a move. I'm stupid! Is she getting nearer? ARG! Okay, miss Granger is the most intelligent woman I've ever met! She's brilliant, interesting, I'm sure a conversation with her would be wonderful, but do I really dare to start a conversation? What if she kisses me? What am I going to do with her? Oh god! Somebody help me! Give me a sign!_

"Hem-hem," Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention, "you looked a bit distant," she smiled and blushed. Before Hermione knew of it, Severus Snape had leaned closer and kissed her. _'She's such an intelligent woman and she likes me. How lucky am I!'_ Severus thought inside his head and reckoned he should do something about it. They broke apart and Hermione looked dimly at her potions professor before she gave a small smile.

"Eh…" Hermione said dimly, "I should go," she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly and then hurried off with a smile.

……………

The following day, Hermione and Severus found themselves blushing as they met each other's gaze briefly. Well, mostly Hermione blushed and Severus seemed a bit… misplaced.

"Miss Granger, I'd like you see you at my office at ten o'clock," professor Dumbledore requested before Hermione left breakfast, with Harry. Ron had gone home with his family after the Graduation Party.

……………

"Take a seat Hermione," Dumbledore gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. Snape and McGonagall were sitting on chairs up the wall.

"You see…" Dumbledore spoke calming, "we know that you're pregnant…"

"I'm what?" Hermione as surprised and nearly fell down of her chair.

"Don't worry, we know. We've known about it for quite a while, I think since December…" Dumbledore gave her a trustful smile.

"Wow…" Hermione said in lack of better to say.

"Yes, we were quite surprised too, but we've learned to deal with it. We hoped you'd come to us and tell it yourself, but as it is it must be close to you giving birth, so we decided to confront you instead of waiting. Do you know who the father is?" Hermione was still wondering from where they had gotten the idea. She looked at Severus briefly, maybe him? The professors reckoned her brief glance at Snape was as if saying he was the father.

"Yes, we suspected it was him…" Dumbledore chuckled, "it's alright, there's no need to-"

"Albus I swear I haven't made Miss Granger pregnant!" Severus jumped to his feet, "will you stop it soon?"

"Severus! You should be supportive!" Minerva nearly yelled.

"Minerva, Severus, your yelling is not healthy for the baby…" Albus reminded them and Hermione was completely lost.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," McGonagall's voice chanced into a singsong voice as she spoke.

"Why are you afraid of me professor Snape?" Hermione turned to professor Snape, and he stiffened a bit by her gaze upon him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said, pretending not to know a thing while keeping his nose in the air stubbornly.

"I think you do," Hermione said knitting her eyebrows in a dubious way. "It all started when you fainted in February," Hermione bit her lip trying to remember, "then you all started to look at me funny. You, Professor Snape, always moved away every time I neared. You've always won an eye-locking fight, but suddenly you looked away every time. You never check up on me in class, and professor McGonagall keeps checking up on me. Now you're telling me I'm pregnant? Where do you get the stories from?"

"Well, we overheard Harry and Ron talking…" Minerva said slightly taken aback by Hermione's long speech.

"They would never say… Ohh!" Hermione started laughing, they had probably mistaken her for the hamster. "Oh god! How hilarious!" Hermione laughed and dried her eyes with her sleeve. "So tell me something more, I think I know what it's all about…" Hermione requested and the teachers exchanged worried glances.

"Well… You're… constantly leering at Professor Snape… In September you played around with Mr Malfoy and you've been playing around with…"

"Dean, Neville and Seamus?" Hermione asked and laughed as the teachers nodded. "Then it all makes sense. You must've been really scared that I was going to make a move on you, Professor Snape?" Hermione looked at him and remembered they little kiss, "so that's why… yesterday?" She sighed, she had thought a lot about it; she really liked Professor Snape. She even dared calling it 'in love'

"Yesterday?" Albus questioned interested.

"Nothing," Hermione hurried to say. "Now, I shall give you an explanation for these… odd things…" Hermione giggled a last time.

"In the beginning of the year Hagrid gave Harry, Ron and I, 10 hamsters to take care off. He thought them too small to be in the wood," she tried to smother a giggle. "One female and 9 males. The female was bushy, so we called her Hermione Granger and then the others, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and a the hamster which was all black, Professor Snape. You see? Hamster-Hermione was the only girl, even though one of the boys was called Lavender, so she was fooling around with all the boys. We made sure she was put in a different cage, but one day, while we looked away for two seconds, Hermione apparently got pregnant. I had conjured a sandbox with hay and straw for all the hamsters to be in when I was in my rooms. We were very cautiously about Hermione, but apparently she got pregnant anyway. You must've overheard a conversation about hamster-Hermione," Hermione let out a small laugh and blushed.

"I tried to ask Madam Pomfrey for a pregnancy test, told it was for Harry's owl, didn't think she bought it…"

"She contacted me right away, we all thought you were pregnant," Minerva said relieved.

"Harry and Ron told that you were gone to Severus to ask him about something, when we got down there, Severus looked… and you were… buttoning your blouse…" Albus chuckled delighted.

"Ah, yes. Well Professor Snape fainted and I tried to help him. Somewhere while helping him, my blouse unbuttoned itself. Guess that was why you reacted like you did, Professor McGonagall," they all laughed, except Severus, he felt like an utter fool _'how could I ever think I'd find love?'_ He asked himself.

"Now that I know Professor Snape isn't completely off, I'd like to ask you a question," Hermione smiled while Severus sank into in his chair trying to disappear. "Is it possible for me to become your potions apprentice? I've wanted it since the beginning of the year, but then you changed your behaviour and I thought you'd gone mad or something, I dared not to ask," she let out a small giggle.

"Sure…" Severus mumbled quietly, Minerva and Albus both looked at him surprised.

"How wonderful. Now even though the events has changed, that doesn't mean that I don't wish you two to be together anymore…" Dumbledore chuckled and Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You and Severus. Such a brilliant couple!" Dumbledore beamed and Hermione flushed.

"Okay," Hermione mused thoughtfully and Severus glared at her shocked. Had she just agreed with the Headmaster?

"What?" He asked, not sure what she wanted.

"Well… um…" Hermione blushed scarlet, "you are very nice…" she trailed off by getting up. "I'll see you later," and with that she left. Barely had she gotten a hallway away from Dumbledore's office when Severus caught up with her.

"Um…" He stuttered stupidly and then leaned down to kiss her. **And they lived happily ever after.**

* * *

**That was it! Short and focussed. Look what hamsters can do! I think I'm going to buy some hamsters, perhaps they can help me steal Snape away from Hermione! Bwhahahahahhaha!**


End file.
